


Olor peculiar

by RedIan997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Comedy, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedIan997/pseuds/RedIan997
Summary: Peter es un Omega con un olor muy distinto al de la mayoría.AU sin poderes desarrollado en México.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Olor peculiar

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siguiente está hecho para sentir pena ajena, preguntar que estoy haciendo con mi vida y reírse.  
> AU ubicado en México (?)

Los omegas normalmente huelen bonito, como a suavitel del azulito, a lavanda, a vainilla o algunos -los más mamoncitos- huelen como a perfume de fraiche… y luego estoy yo valiendo madre como desde el día en que mi padre Esteban me trajo al mundo. Papá Antonio (sí, como el del licuado. Desde que salió el programa ese siempre me burlaba) trata de animarme diciendo que al menos no soy como todos los demás, pero la verdad prefería serlo, porque yo huelo a mariahuan. Sí, así como lo leen. Apesto a marihuana y cuando mi celo se hace presente a mi ventana se acercan alfas y drogos por igual. 

Sí, ríanse si quieren. A mi me daría risa si no fuera a mi al que paran los wachos y la tira a cada rato. 

—No hay mal que por bien no venga.

Me dijo una vez el Peter 2.0. No, no se llama Peter oficialmente; los dos nos llamamos Pedro y para no confundirnos, nuestros amigos decidieron que uno iba a ser Peter (el Peter mejor dicho, porque el prefijo “el” te recuerda que México) nada más que no se pusieron de acuerdo a cual le iban a decir Peter y se nos quedó a los dos. 

¿En que estaba? A si. No hay mal que por bien no venga. Ay aja, lo decía el que olía a tabaco con vainilla y se agarró de sugar daddy a un coronel sexy y que se parecía a Hugh Jackman. 

Y yo ahí valiendo madre, echándome en cima tanto perfume que mis papás me dijeron que era el perfume o dinero para atravesar media ciudad y llegar al IPN y comer por allá. Y pues ahora ando con mis tuppers para todos lados, porque desde que entró AMLO sacaron los supresores de sector salud, y pues así no se puede. 

Aunque fíjense que chaaance y no sea taaan malo apestar a marihuana. Desde que llegamos a vivir aquí -cuando mis estimados señores padres se divorciaran, hicieran un cagadero financiero y pasamos a “clase trabajadora” (papá Tony dice que es la forma bonita de decir “clase que no sobrevive una cuarentena”) y todo para que volvieran a encontentar y regresaran- había un vato alfa que me parecía “bonito”. No sabía como se llamaba ni nada, sólo lo veía ahí con su bolita oliendo tiner y fumando mota. 

Ya varias veces lo había cachado viéndome el culo cuando pasaba de regreso de la universidad, pero ninguno le hablaba al otro. Al menos hasta que lo anexaron. Cuando salió dejó de juntarse con esa bolita y ahora lo veía jugando futbol con unos vatos que ni conocía. 

Loki, el señor chismoso que no puede faltar en el edificio, le había dicho a mis papás que tuvieran cuidado conmigo. Que ese tipo andaba con tantas ganas de regresar al vicio que yo y mi particular aroma seguro éramos lo que él más esperaba. 

Y que viene siendo. 

Me empezó a hablar un viernes. Regresé de la universidad con más tarea que ganas de seguir viviendo, pero Peter 2.0 vino a verme para enseñarme los tenis que le había comprado el sugar y después me invitó a salir. Y como la mejor opción cuando tienes mucho que hacer es procrastinar, acepté. 

Nuestra super salida fue ir al Oxxo por un four loko y sentarnos en la banqueta a tomárnoslo. 

—Quien fuera vinagre para escurrirse de ese chilito. 

Nada más escuché y yo ya estaba sacando mi respuesta mitad barrio bajo, mitad primaria terminada. Pero era él, el vato al que le había estado mandando miraditas y sonrisitas pendejas desde los 14. Y pinches 6 años después se dignaba a verme. 

Se llama Wade, tiene 24, dibuja de la verga y piensa que se parece a Ryan Reynolds. Dos días después ya nos estábamos fajoneando atrás de mi edificio. 

—Me gustas por como hueles—. Me dijo un día y olió mi cuello de tal forma que parecía que se estaba periqueando. 

—Chinga tu madre—. Dije y lo empujé lejos de mí ¿Qué se creía este pendejo? —¿Nada más por eso? No voy a ser tu pinche reemplazo de las mierdas que te metías. 

—No no no mi babyboy, no me malentiendas—. Dijo volviendo a abrazarme aunque yo me estaba retorciendo pa que me soltara—. No es sólo por eso. Pero la neta creo que el olor te queda bien. Eres natural, eres relajante, no causas dependencia fisiológica pero sí emocional. Eres mi motita. 

—Pinche cursi—. Le di un beso y me escondí en sus brazos disfrutando de su olor a tierra mojada y café. La neta la neta el igual olía a mi adicción. 

Y seis meses después aquí estamos. Sentados los dos frente a mis papás esperando a que no nos maten cuando le digamos que estoy embarazado. Si salgo vivo de esta, espero que mi hijo huela a algo más convencional, aunque con mi suerte capas que huele a Resistol cinco mil.


End file.
